


Consequences

by Basically_vision



Category: DCU (Comics), Doctor Strange (Comics), Hellblazer, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Arguing, Bats is the best dog, Dark Magic, Forced Sleep, HellDoctor, John Constantine Kissing Dudes 2K14, John constantine is a dick wants it too, M/M, Magic Husbands, Nightmares, Not a good relationship, Post-Break Up, Post-Doctor Strange (2016), last straw, stephen is so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basically_vision/pseuds/Basically_vision
Summary: "Why can't you just call me, or send a letter like a normal person! You don't have to show up out of nowhere half naked and apparently drunk just because you wanted to say "HI" The doctor barked back at the other.“I'M NOT FUCKIN’ NORMAL STEPHEN!.....can't you see that. Neither of us are.. Neither of us.” John took another shaky breathe.





	1. The Action

John opened the bed room door with his elbow. 

“OKAY OKAY! CHRIST STEPHEN CALM THE FUCK DOWN!” he hopped out of the room well struggling to put his pants back on once he did the button didn't go in as easy as he wanted. Stephen took in a large breath of air before letting it out in one large warm breath. The man's frustration was ever prominent on his face.

The blonde kept backing away till this legs hit a table. Breathing heavily he knew something bad would happen like that if he did something THAT stupid. 

“C-can I have my clothes back?” He nervously asked from the doctor. Appearing in the Sorcerer's room pretty much naked and waiting for him to get back wasn't the best choice on the Brits part at least. 

The Sorcerer grabbed the others clothes he gripped them tightly and handed then to him. Pressing the wad onto the others bare chest just to add that extra sting of aggression. Out of all the things the sorcerer had planned on doing, dealing with John wasn't one of them.

John would have taken another step back, but he couldn't. He felt himself get shoved back by the doctor with his clothes, with nothing really else to go he almost fell back from the pure fear running through him at the moment. 

"Get dressed John! I don't want to deal with whatever it is you were expecting to happen." He snapped at the brit, his hands moving up to rub his face. A nice bath and a nap sounded a lot better than whatever this ordeal was.

"Steph… I.. Please--” he was just about to reach out and grab the sorcerer's arm to stop him. Course he didn't from the fear yet he wanted to get the man to pay attention to him so he could explain. 

“Stephen.. STEPHEN VINCENT STRANGE!” The brit raised his voice at the doctor. The doctor put his hands on his hips, shaking hands fidgeting with the fabric they laid upon. When he heard the other yell out his entire name he seemed to frown. It's been a long time since he heard anyone use his middle name.

“I.. I am really sorry.” John took a shaky breath. 

“I am also very drunk and I've missed you, I-- I was in town. Now I'm-I'm-I’m HERE and and and panicking! Clearly!” Wrinkling his nose at John, Stephen took in steady breaths as he tried to calm himself down. 

"Why can't you just call me, or send a letter like a normal person! You don't have to show up out of nowhere half naked and apparently drunk just because you wanted to say "HI" The doctor barked back at the other, the way the two were yelling you'd think passerby would hear. Greenwich couple having a little domestic. Wouldn't be a the first time.

“I'M NOT FUCKIN’ NORMAL STEPHEN!.....can't you see that. Neither of us are.. Neither of us.” John took another shaky breathe and started to put his shirt back on. He was halfway through buttoning the buttons before putting his trench coat on with that tie just placed over the back of his neck.

"John that's not what I meant!" The Doctor cried out, the venomous sting of his anger and frustration still seeping into his words.

“No.... Sorry for shouting.” the blonde whipped his eye just to make sure he wasn't crying. 

“I should be leaving, don't worry you won't ever have to see me again… Strange.” He gave the doctor a both eyebrow raise with a straight face. 

“See ya.” The warlock gave half a salute when walking away, trying to find the front door.. Wherever it is.

The Raven haired man watched as John tried to look for the exit. It would take him a bit, hopefully in this time things could settle down. Walking after the dark arts master. John heard the doctor's footprints follow him, so naturally, he sped up and tried to out walk the taller man. The Sorcerer reached out to put his hand on the Warlocks shoulder. "If you're going to leave, then at least tell me what's wrong first." He tried to say softly but it was obvious he was still pissy from it all. When the great Sanatorium doors where in sight he felt the doctor's light magic seep into his bones which made him smile when the Strange put his hand in the Brits shoulder. He put his head on the man's shaky and scared hands before taking a deep to inhale, pushing the doctors to hand off of him. “You.” He mumbled the answer at him, he knew he could hear him. Turning around the blonde faces the better and taller warlock with wet eyes. “You, Stephen.” He laughed out with a sad tone and a sad smile to his dear doctor. Stephen's body jerked to a sudden stop as John turned around. The others expression looked utterly pathetic, the slick sheen over John's eyes reflected the soft glow of evenings light. His cloak seemed to gravitate a bit toward John, wanting to comfort the other despite his master restricting him to do so. Stephen's greenish blue eyes looked into the vast ocean that was John's eyes.


	2. The backfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As things went black the world around him seemed to shift. When he awoke he found himself chained to a cobble stone floor. His wrist and ankles locked tightly to the short chains. Looking around ever so sporadically he soon came to realize where he was, The Cellar. The cellar was a dark place, it resided on the lowest level of the great Sanctum Sanctorum.

In a quick motion, John grabbed the taller man's neck down to his level and kissed him, with some force so he couldn't escape for the few seconds it lasted. The painful silence between the two quickly breaking as John pulled him down for a kiss. Taken off guard, Stephen placed his hands on John's shoulders to keep himself balanced. The contact between the two polar opposite magics stung. The mix of light and dark sent a shiver all throughout the man's body.

“And I am still really drunk.” Kissing the man's cheek one last time. Pulling away from John, the sorcerer took in a heavy breath. His jaw was slack and his eyes wider than a child's in a candy store

The brit placed his fingers on the side of the doctor's forehead reciting something in Latin like he usually would. “somnum mihi, amabo te.”(Sleep for me, please) His eyes glowed yellow along with his fingers to force the spell into the doctor's head.

"John I-" Before he could say anything he felt the cold fingers of the other press against his temples. Stephens hands quickly flicking up to grab John by the wrist to stop him, but he could feel the dark magic seep into his mind, making his knees weak, arms were heavy.

"John... don't... sto-" Stephen's eyes rolled up and his eyelids closed as he drifted off into a deep slumber. His large body going limp as it laid in the hands of the demonologist. Everything seemed to blur into a haze, then it went black.

“Shhhh... It's alright…” He caught the man and carefully set him on the ground. “BATS!” he yelled before leaving the house completely.

Constantine took a sniffles breath when leaving the doctors house. He had always felt bad doing his magic on Stephen. It never ended well, but he hoped the nap time will fix it the man's mood. 

“Sorry Steph, you'll understand eventually…” The Brit pulled out a silk cut cigarette, lighting one to release the stress with the fucking nicotine he inhaled with a long drag. He took his time walking out of Greenwich new york, he finished getting dressed and tied his tie loosely. This place always seemed so… Friendly. Definitely was no Gotham, he knew some people in the small city considering his enrollment with Strange the past few months and all. He gave some of the shop owners a wave and such.

John had enjoyed his walk through the city with a new cigarette to take drags on even with the pure guilt of putting Stephen down hurt his head. The light magic that was on his shoulder started to fade after some time and the warm feeling went way. Being buried in his thoughts wasn't as fun as one would think, especially if you're John Constantine. When he ran into a woman he dropped his cig and fell over. 

“No need to apologize.” he was way too tired to argue with the woman over who’s fault it was. Picking up his death stick from the ground he took one last drag before putting it out completely. He looked up at the woman while shading his eyes from the sun when exhaling the nicotine smoke through his nose.

______

As things went black the world around Stephen seemed to shift. When he awoke he found himself chained to a cobble stone floor. His wrist and ankles locked tightly to the short chains. Looking around ever so sporadically he soon came to realize where he was, The Cellar. The cellar was a dark place, it resided on the lowest level of the great Sanctum Sanctorum, its handleless door had chains crossed all around it. Taking in a sharp breath the doctor jerked his hands forward in a pitiful attempt to break free. In the end he only caused himself pain.

"Pain." A familiar, monotone, voice said in the inky blackness. Stephen's breathing seemed to hitch as the familiar beings presence seemed to seep back into his mind and soul. Its sleek, porcelain like face soon came into view as it drew closer to the man. Black tendrils reaching out as they lightly stroked the wizards cheeks.

"I used to feed off yours you know." It added onto its previous statement, Steph seeming to lean his face away from the creature. Its presence dragging the man down deeper then he was before. John's dark magic had made him weak but this was just a double whammy in the side.

"You're not real, Misery. I took you back in myself!" Strange snapped at Misery, his body lurching forward despite the restrictions of the chains. Causing him to slip up and fall face first on the cobble. Misery letting out a disturbingly human chuckle as he saw the man fall. 

"You're a pathetic excuse for a Sorcerer Supreme." It mocked without empathy, its words hiding so much venom in them that the man could feel it. Misery leaned down to be face to face with Stephen, its void like eyes staring the man down. Quickly sitting back up Stephen took in a heavy breath.

"I don't need you to survive, as much you need me." He spat back at the beast, Misery seeming to only laugh. Misery lunged at the doctor, its hundreds if eyes and teeth seeminging to dig into the man. Pitiful shrieks and cries were all the man could let out.

But before he knew it, it was over. The scene that was playing out just seemed to stop and the chains seemed to vanish. The doctor stopped his cowering, lowering his hands from his head as he looked around. He patted his hands on his body a few times just as a double check before continuing on. An all too familiar scent started to seep into the room. Gracing the wizards nose as he took in a big whiff. Once he realized what he smelt, and what he just experienced. A large pit began to form in his stomach.

"Nightmare! I know this is your doing!"He called out into the void, the sound of slow clapping becoming louder and louder. The tall lanky figure known as 'Nightmare' stepped forward. His trusty steed following closely behind him.

"You're mind is weak Stephen Strange, who would've known that the people you love most would also be your downfall."Nightmare hissed their words. Walking up to the sorcerer as they picked him up by his cloak. The poor man just dangling by a literal thread.

"Such a shame isn't it?"Nightmare seemed to whisper into the doctors ear before dropping him back down, Stephen hitting the cobble with a thud. The doctor placed a hand on his head as he rubbed it, his eyes looking up at Nightmare with a mix of hatred and sorrow.

"What the actual hoary fucking hosts of hoggoth would you know about that." Strange spat back with just as much bark as Nightmare. The statement only seeming to make him laugh hysterically.

"You forget yourself wizard! I have access to all the world's minds when they lay asleep in their beds. Your little friend didn't just put a sleep spell on you no no no. He made you a defenseless heap of flesh just by being around you." Crouching down Nightmare placed a sharp fingernail under Stephen's chin. The sharp point drawing the smallest ounce of blood.

"I'm not here to play your Games Nightmare..." He said through gritted teeth, trying to keep his face as flat and expressionless as possible. 

"Have it your way doctor!" He said with a hiss.

"But I'll be back soon enough, we still have some catching up to do."With that Nightmare pulled his talon like nail away from his chin and instead pointed it at the center of his chest. Marking the wizard with an emblem.

_________________

"Doc! DOC!" Bats barked at the unconscious man. His paws pitter pattering on the wood as he tried to make noise to wake the man up. In a last ditch effort the canine let out a loud howl. Midway though Stephen awoke. His hands slamming down hard onto the wood.

"I'm up! Im up!" He said with impatience and urgency. His face turning to look at the dog.

 

"Oh it's just you..."


End file.
